


alive after apocalypse

by vannral



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Christmas, Chuck Hansen Lives, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Endearments, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mistletoe, Nightmares, Parenthood, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: Short ficlets and drabbles about Chuck and Raleigh's life after and maybe during Pitfall.





	1. late night

**Author's Note:**

> These two nerds have been my otp for years now; they're really comforting to write and they had so much potential to be MORE. Plus I'm a strong supporter of 'no body, no proof', so as far as I'm concerned Chuck survived and married Raleigh and has like two dogs. Thanks, bye :D

    ”Hey, Chuck, your hip’s gonna cramp if you sleep like that.”

Raleigh nudges Chuck - the Australian Ranger, Jaeger pilot, foul-mouthed bastard who also happens to be the love of Raleigh’s life - and cards his fingers into Chuck’s hair.

     ”Don’t wanna move...” Chuck groans. TV’s faint white glow reflects from his glossy eyes as he blinks slowly, trying to keep himself awake. Geez, he must be really tired. Raleigh snorts in fond amusement. ”Carry me, Ray.”

     ”Nope, not gonna happen. C’mon, sweetheart.”

     ”Don’t sweetheart me”, he grumbles and gestures Raleigh to pull him up.

Raleigh helps him up, his other hand settling on the small of Chuck’s back as a warm, solid weight. Without protest, Chuck leans against him, relaxing into something languid. Walls all down, guard down; trusting so completely and whole-heartedly. Raleigh never takes it for granted.   

     ”Leg okay?”

     ”No crampin’ yet. Why’s our couch so fucked up, though? Think the spring’s finally comin’ through?”

     ”Seems so, I mean, Bill bitched about it, too.”

     ”Yeah, well, Billy’s a greedy tosser and deserves a spring up his ass.”

     ”Sure, wow, aren’t you just all sunshine today. Okay, c’mon.”

     ”The bastard fucked up our yard, still pisses me off...”

     ”I know. C’mon - wait, I’ll shut the tv first...”

They shut the lights and head to their bedroom; shed their clothes, and as soon as they’re on the bed, Chuck wraps his limbs around Raleigh, skin on skin. He sighs softly in contentment and buries his face into Raleigh’s throat.

     ”Hold up, Chuck, wait, my leg’s in a really weird position...”

     ”That better?”

     ”Yeah. Now, c’mon.”

Chuck returns to the former position, closes his eyes and sighs again. Raleigh will never stop being amazed by this familiar intimacy with Chuck; how easy it is to share casual affection. He runs his  fingers through Chuck’s tousled hair, and draws comforting patterns with his thumb on Chuck’s neck.

     ”‘t tickles, mate”, Chuck murmurs, almost slurs.

     ”Mmh. Sorry.”

     ”‘s okay.”

     ”I’m reading a while, that okay?”

Chuck nods, almost out of it already, and Raleigh’s barely reached for his tablet from their nightstand, when Chuck’s already snoring quietly. Out like a light.

Fierce love squeezes Raleigh’s heart; if someone told him ten years ago at Hong Kong Shatterdome that he would marry Chuck Hansen, he would have laughed in disbelief or maybe punched  them, but now... Now Raleigh would rather die. He’s in love with all that Chuck Hansen is; foul-mouthed, loud and brash, but in the same fiercely devoted, honourable, warm-hearted and extremely loyal.

Raleigh kisses Chuck’s temple and starts to scroll down the tablet. _Yeah, it’s good._


	2. doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck's a little insecure.

     ”You’ve been quiet. Everything okay?”

Chuck bites his lip; fiddles with his keys, and his shoulders are drawn tight, tense, all along to his neck. He shifts awkwardly in his chair.

     ”‘s nothing, just - just stupid thoughts, ‘s all”, he mutters, flush spreading to his cheeks. Raleigh frowns, concerned.

     ”Wanna share?”

Chuck swallows, his eyes wide, a little wild, like a deer caught in the headlights. ”Just... just thinkin’ how...how we ended up here.”

     ”Okay?” Raleigh says slowly, because he sure as hell remembers. It took few flights, a roadtrip or two, shouting, wrestling, playing card games, Mako’s wedding and crashing head first into love, gradually, but there, in the end.

Nearly ten years later.

     ”Sounds so bloody stupid, but just...” Chuck’s gaze flickers to a wall. ”‘m just wondering if you’re happy. Here. With me.”

Raleigh freezes.

He stares at him, ice cold sensation flooding through him like a tidal wave.

     ”Chuck - ” he starts, voice rough.

     ”No, ‘cause I know I‘m a bloody handful, and... you didn’t really sign up for PTSD and nightmares and me snapping at ya. So...I’m just...wonderin’...if it’s worth it.”

  _If I’m worth it._

It’s taken almost ten years, and Chuck’s face is bare of all anger; raw, vulnerable, terrified. He’s scared. _Oh, this man._ Raleigh’s nearly overwhelmed by his deep love for this person, his partner. His _husband._

Raleigh kneels in front of Chuck’s chair.

     ”Chuck. I did sign up for those, when we got married. I chose to be here then, and I choose to be here now. And I choose to be here till the day I die. Or until you grow tired of me, either way. You make me so happy, Chuck, seriously, I’m not kidding. Not about this. You make me laugh, you don’t give a shit about what anyone thinks, you’re so _unapologetic_ about yourself, and I _adore_ you. ‘Course there are hard times, but that’s part of this. We got through ‘em all right, didn’t we?”

  Chuck smiles weakly; it’s still a fragile, trembling thing.

     ”Guess we did...”

     ”See? Hey. You’re the one I chose. Who I will choose. Always. Yeah?”

A shaky inhale escapes Chuck’s throat, and he gazes at Raleigh with such violent longing and love it nearly seizes all breath in Raleigh’s lungs.

     ”You’re goddamn out of your mind”, Chuck laughs breathlessly and leans to rest his forehead against Raleigh’s. They grin against each other, sharing the same breath, relief tangling.

     ”Well, what can I say, piloting really messed me up.”

     ”Ugh, mate, not funny.” 

     ”‘s a little funny.”

     ”Well, I‘m glad you can have a laugh about it.” Chuck hesitates. ”An’ you’d tell me, if - if you weren’t happy, yeah?”

Raleigh’s bright gaze softens. ”Yeah”, he says sincerely, and brushes Chuck’s cheekbone gently with his thumb. ”I would. Likewise?”

     ”Yeah. Y’know me, bitchin’ is what I do best.”

     ”Mmh, that you do. I’m counting on it. We okay?”

Chuck grins; dimples blossoming in sight, eyes crinkling, and Raleigh falls in love, all over again.

     ”Yeah. We okay.”


	3. cancelling the apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are retired, but they are needed. Chuck's not happy.

     “No, no - this is _bullshit,_ Ray, this isn’t why we _came_ here - !”

Raleigh sighs. Exhaustion sets in his bones, and he feels _old._ Years older than he really is, and he wants nothing more than to embrace Chuck, _hold_ him in this firestorm that is the new apocalypse.

     “I know.”

     “Then why the _fuck_ are we discussin’ this?” Chuck demands, and Raleigh glances over at him. He looks pale, tense, and there’s _bare_ fear in his dark eyes. _Fear for Raleigh._

     “You know why”, Raleigh says, drops his jacket on the Shatterdome bed and crosses over the room to Chuck, who has started to tremble. “It’s not what I want. Seriously, Chuck, it’s furthest from what I want. But they are stretched thin. There’s just not enough manpower here. They need more _pilots._ ”

Chuck clenches his jaw. His chest _convulses._

He wants to argue, Raleigh knows. He wants to say _fuck this, we did our part, we died for this before, can’t we just rest?_ And there’s _nothing_ Raleigh wants more than pack their bags and leave in a next plane back home with Chuck.

But they can’t. They’re _Rangers._

Chuck drops his head, his shoulders slumping. It’s _heart wrenching_ to watch, and Raleigh feels agony clawing his chest.

     “Hey”, he murmurs and takes Chuck’s head between his hands. “Hey, sweetheart. It’s gonna be okay.”

     “Don’t bullshit me, Raleigh”, Chuck says, his voice _choked._ “It kills me, okay, mate, I can’t _join_ you there and - _so -_ just - “ With a shuddering exhale, Chuck looks up, despair in his gaze. He leans against Raleigh’s touch.

Raleigh brushes Chuck’s cheekbone with his thumb. “I will come back. I _will,_ Chuck, I swear.”

Chuck leans in to rest their foreheads together, breathing in sync.

     “Come back home to me, yeah?”

Raleigh’s throat burns. “Yeah”, he repeats almost feverently and kisses Chuck. It’s a bittersweet, _desperate_ kiss. “I love you.”

     “Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining Chuck can't pilot anymore because his leg, maybe amputated now.


	4. victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They cancel another apocalypse, ten years later. Chuck's waiting anxiously Raleigh's return.  
> Also a sequel to the third chapter.

_Where the hell is he?_

Chuck’s ready to gnaw his nails off; he barely registers the victorious glee echoing in the Shatterdome hall, people hugging and crying and laughing in euphoric joy of _finally_ surviving this nightmare. _Again._

No. Chuck grits his teeth, worry churning in his guts like ice-cold poison.

There’s no way - _no way, Elvis saw nothing like that -_

So where the hell _is he?_

Chuck’s heart pounds louder, _louder and painfully,_ terror and anxiety reach for his throat, _cold,_ so cold, _what if something’s gone wrong and they have no idea?_

     “Come on, baby Hansen, we’ve done this twice now, would a little smile kill you?”

     “Shut up”, Chuck snaps, biting the inside of his cheek raw. “I’ll relax when I see ‘im here, _thanks.”_

Surprise flickers in Tendo’s eyes. “Hey, hey, they’re okay. We _saw_ them emerge all right.”

     “Yeah, well, always expect the unexpected, yeah?” Chuck snarks back, trying to peer over the heads, trying to see a glimpse of Raleigh.

Tendo examines him under brows. Then, he whistles. “Man, you’ve changed. Years have been good, huh?”

 _More than good,_ Chuck thinks.

     “So ol’ Becket boy’s made you happy?” Tendo muses, ‘cause the prick can’t just _let it go._

     “You know what, Elvis? Yeah. He has. Been a goddamn ace the whole ride, all right? And I want him back alive after all this bullshit we didn’t sign up for.”

Tendo’s eyebrows shoot up. He seems to mull this over in his head, weight and ponder, much to Chuck’s annoyance, but he’s got better things to do than to think about Tendo’s opinion.

_C’mon, Ray, come back. If you drop dead on me now, we’ll have some fucking words -_

There’s no _way_ he’s _-_

_Right?_

The Shatterdome’s giant gates open; ice cold wind blows in, and the pilots pour in tow. There’s Jake Pentecost, with a huge, _shining_ grin - the kid’s okay in Chuck’s books, but _where are you, Ray, show me your mug, right now -_

There’s Mako - thank God, she’s _okay,_ she looks tired and pale, but she’s alive, and Chuck could hug her right now, but _fear squeezes_ Chuck’s guts like a vice, _c’mon, c’mon, c’mon -_

_There! Oh my god, it’s him - !_

Autopilot kicks in; Chuck moves before his brain catches with the action - he sees _that familiar face,_ golden and tired, blue, _blue_ eyes, tousled hair, that _stupid beard_ and Chuck feels like he’s _tearing into pieces with sheer_ love that he feels for this man.

He runs through the crowd and shouts: “Oi! _Ray!”_ His voice almost _breaks._

Raleigh’s head snaps up wildly, his eyes scanning the crowd, _then he sees Chuck -_ and a relieved, _lively_ smile lights up his whole face.

He leaves the pilots, hastens his pace toward Chuck and Chuck doesn’t _hesitate,_ he _throws_ himself at Raleigh, not giving one damn who sees, who watches, _they are alive,_ they’ve survived yet _another apocalypse,_ and they’re both _here -_

Raleigh’s grip is tight around Chuck’s waist, Chuck wraps his arms around Raleigh’s neck, no space between them. Chuck can _feel_ the frantic rise and fall of Raleigh’s chest - or is it _his,_ he’s not even sure and he _doesn’t care,_ Raleigh’s here, _he’s alive, warm and breathing and alive, thank fuck -_

     “Hey, sweetheart”, Raleigh murmurs into Chuck’s ear, his voice rough and low.

     “Gave me a goddamn heart attack”, Chuck whispers back, his eyes stinging with tears. He buries his face into the crook of Raleigh’s neck. “Ya _fuckin’_ insane bloody seppo, what the _hell - “_

Raleigh chuckles fondly and holds him tighter. Just aligned, fused as one, lungs expanding, hearts racing as _one._

     “I’m sorry for worrying you”, Raleigh murmurs.   

     “ - solid work, mate, _amazing,_ but - _damn,_ that was bloody _bollocks - “_

     “Chuck. Hey.”

Raleigh pulls back so he can look at Chuck, and Chuck’s mouth goes dry. The Ranger’s face is serious, _older,_ but his dark eyes are fierce and _affectionate._

Chuck hesitates - their eyes lock - and that’s when Raleigh cradles Chuck’s head between his hands and surges to kiss him, desperately, eager and messy. Their teeth _clack,_ their noses press into each other, _but it’s perfect._

Chuck kisses back, clinging onto Raleigh’s wrists. 

All voices in the Shatterdome quiet down around them; they are deaf to all noises, but their own, the ragged breathing, choked whispers between kisses, _it’s just them,_ in this very moment.

It’s _their_ victory.

+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Australian slang so interesting, I'd love to learn more about it.


	5. winter morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck can't handle cold temperatures all that well.

It’s seven _am, and_ Raleigh doesn’t even know what hits him, when the door opens and something _freezing_ presses against his side.

     “Jesus _Christ - “_

After jolting in surprise and _coldness_ , he realizes _it’s Chuck._ Chuck burrows under all the blankets and curls against Raleigh’s side.

     “You’re warm”, Chuck mumbles.

     “Yeah, no shit, Jesus, Chuck. What, did you go outside _naked?”_

     “Pfft, well, wouldn’t you have liked that.”

Raleigh slumps back on the mattress. Chuck uses this to drape himself on Raleigh, legs tangled and face nuzzling Raleigh’s collarbone. It’s useless to resist. Well, Raleigh thinks this is sort of included the whole ‘in sickness and in health’ thing, so he might as well just go with it.

     “Okay. C’mere”, he murmurs, turning so he can wrap his arms around Chuck.

Chuck makes a pleased hum in the back of his throat and presses closer against Raleigh’s chest.

     “Thanks, Ray.”

     “You’re welcome.” Raleigh cards his fingers into Chuck’s hair. “Jesus, really cold then, huh?”

     “Couldn’t feel my fucking toes”, Chuck answers, his voice already drooping into a sleepy note. Affection blooms in Raleigh’s chest and he kisses Chuck’s temple. “Couldn’t see shit, cold as hell, Max took _forever...”_

Raleigh chuckles fondly; one thing he will always find endearing is Chuck’s grumpiness. Rough around the edges, but Chuck’s still so _warm,_ with such a big heart.

     “So...no snow angels?” Raleigh teases him.

     “Mate, only snow angels I’ll make ‘s with my cold, dead body.”

     “That’s not really how it works, honey.”

     “Yeah, well, you have to drag me kickin’ and screamin’ before I voluntarily step out there in that white hellscape. My eyebrows were _frozen_ in two minutes flat _,_ you know that?”

     “Alaska, Chuck.”

     “Yeah, my point exactly. Ugh.”

     “Nah, we can chill inside today. That good?”

     “Mmh-hmm. Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy Chuck literally has my heart forever now.


	6. fake boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone won't leave Chuck alone.

Raleigh really has no patience for these pretentious gatherings.

It’s all _fake_ and pretense and _just stupid._

He has absolutely no idea how Mako masters that effortless grace and polite _smiling_ with all these politicians, journalists, talk show hosts, just _people, who gawk and ask and poke and prod_ and make stupid remarks. Raleigh just wants to grit his teeth.

But he can’t, since everyone is practically watching them and the Shatterdome needs them to play nice, so he just empties his champagne and wonders how soon they might be able to make some excuse and leave.

     “Ray! Oi, _Ray”,_ someone hisses and suddenly someone grips Raleigh’s arm. Raleigh turns to blink at Chuck - the Australian Ranger looks almost _spooked;_ he’s pale, his eyes are wild and dark with annoyance and _\- panic?_

     “What’s wrong?” Raleigh asks worried, scanning Chuck in case he’s in pain, maybe his leg’s hurting -

     “Well, fuckin’ everything, mate”, Chuck hisses and glances over his shoulder. “Look, I need you to play my boyfriend for a tick, yeah?”

Raleigh’s brain hits a blank note.

     “Sorry, _what?”_  

    “Yeah, I’m bloody sorry, but the - the goddamn journalist from the States, she’s _houndin’_ me, won’t leave me the hell alone, she’s flirtin’ with me, an’ I - help me out, Ray, c’mon!”

That’s when Raleigh spots her; a tall, imposing looking woman in a gaudy dress making her way toward them, like a jaguar ready to pounce.

_Jesus._

Chuck’s _trembling._

Raleigh makes his mind and throws his arm around Chuck’s shoulders, pulling him against his side. Chuck doesn’t exactly relax, but some tension drains from his body.

     “ - uck - Chuck, oh, there you are!” she chirps all sweet and honeyed. Then she notices Raleigh, who raises an eyebrow at her. Her expression sours. “Oh. Who is this?” _Then_ she realizes how _that_ sounds, because she flushes bright red. “Oh, sorry. You’re Raleigh Becket, right? I didn’t realize you were friends.”

     “Friends”, Chuck snorts, and Raleigh elbows him playfully.

     “Guess we _are_ friends, are we, sweetheart?”

Chuck purses his lips together in mock distaste. “Yeah, sure, when you’re not bein’ a total wanker, _honey.”_

Raleigh’s not sure if Chuck’s really pretending. Hell, he’s not sure if _he’s_ pretending, because it feels dizzyingly familiar to slide into this, their usual banter, almost _natural._

     “So”, the woman frowns. “Am I missing something here?” She gestures them with her champagne glass.

     “Yeah”, Chuck says and tilts his chin up defiantly. “Ray’s my boyfriend.”

The journalist’s jaw drops. _“What?_ No way, you’re not together.”

Raleigh scowls. “I’d say we know our personal business better than the media, no offense.”

     “Yeah, me maybe, they're still trying to decide 'bout you, _Raa_ aleigh.”

     “Excuse me, they nailed my favourite colour, sure, I’ll give ‘em that, but everything else is kinda _nah.”_

     “I dunno, you’re kinda predictable, Ray. With your jumpers.”

The woman frowns. “No one else has seen you two, this all seems fake - “ she starts, and _that’s_ when Raleigh decides _enough._

He turns to Chuck, who meets his gaze half-way, a warm, _knowing_ glint in his hazel eyes, and there’s a _smirk_ tugging his lips, _like a challenge, like only Chuck Hansen knows how,_ and Raleigh’s eyebrows twitch up slightly in question:

_You up for this, Hansen?_

_Bring it on, has been._

Raleigh leans in and kisses him.

It’s like _wild fire and tornado_ crashing together; Chuck’s lips part, and Raleigh tastes champagne and mint and _Chuck_ on his tongue; it’s _hot,_ hungry and addicting; Chuck reaches to card his fingers into Raleigh’s hair, pulling _him closer_ and makes a satisfied _hum_ against Raleigh’s mouth -

\- it’s _good,_ like fire spreading and consuming, and then Chuck _moans -_

_Okay, stop, we gotta stop, we’re in the public -_

Breathless and _reeling,_ Raleigh turns toward the woman, who stands there, gaping at them, stunned by their display of affection.

     “So, uh. Okay. Whatever", she says, throws a sharp glance at them and disappears into the crowd.

Chuck immediately steps from Raleigh’s space, his cheeks cherry red in embarrassment, his gaze flickering everywhere except Raleigh.

     “Thanks, mate. Sorry for makin’ ya do that, but I had no bloody clue what to do, wouldn’t leave me the hell alone - “

     “Chuck.” Raleigh grasps Chuck’s wrist - a distant echo from their fateful fist-fight, but this time, his grip is firm, warm. _Safe._

Red rises up to Chuck’s ears, and he’s _still_ not looking at Raleigh. “What?” he mutters, trying to pretend he’s gruff and _annoyed,_ but in truth, he’s completely _bare._

     “Hey. Was that okay with you?”

     “Oi, ‘m not made of glass, mate, was a good kiss, don’t let it go to your head”, Chuck grumbles, but now the colour deepens on his face.

Raleigh’s heart _melts._

     “So... you wouldn’t be... against continuing it somewhere else, then - maybe?”

_It’s unbelievable how un-smooth he can be, Jesus Christ._

But Chuck forgets his own embarrassment and turns to narrow his eyes suspiciously at Raleigh.

     “The hell you on about, Ray?” he demands. He’s barely even _breathing._ “You havin’ a go at me?”

     “Nope, totally serious. How about it, Chuck?” Raleigh asks gently.

     “What, you’re _serious?”_

     “Hundred per cent, I swear.”

Chuck _gapes_ at him. “What the hell, since _when?”_

     “Shit, I don’t know, man, I didn’t mark it on the calendar. It wasn’t five minutes ago, though, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

     “So, what, you wanna - “ Chuck shuts up, his eyes wide. He glances at Raleigh again, like he’s afraid he’s messing this up; he doesn’t know what to do, Raleigh realizes and violent fondness surges inside him.

     “Hey, hey. ‘s okay. We’ll figure it out, yeah?”

     “Pfft. Knowin’ our track record, it’s gonna be goddamn shit show.”

     “I dunno, we handled the operation pretty well. I like our odds.”

Warmth flickers in Chuck’s gaze, makes it molten, soft. “Yeah?”

     “Mmh. So, how about it?”

Chuck grins; dimples blooming in sight, all mischievous and _gorgeous._ “Hell yeah. Show me what ya got, Ray.”


	7. mistletoe

Chuck knows Mako is behind it all.

He _knows_ she is, because this reeks just like her shenanigans, where she shoves her nose into business that ain’t hers.

(or maybe she’s sadist, hell, what does Chuck know. Evidently _nothing._ Jesus Christ on a bicycle.)

     “Kiss him, baby Hansen!” Tendo hollers from the punch-table, where he’s apparently having amazing time with Dad and alcohol.  

Chuck answers by giving him a middle finger.

He hates pretty much everything at the moment.

Especially Raleigh fuckin’ Becket, who practically has him as a _hostage_ under the damn twig _._

 _Yeah,_ life’s pretty bloody unfair at times, now, ain’t it. Yeah, Chuck agrees.

He crosses his arms on his chest and glares at Raleigh.

     “Don’t even think ‘bout it, Ray”, he snaps, defensive - mainly, because in truth, he has no idea what the fuck to do.

He wants to run away. He wants to punch Tendo. He kinda, maybe, _really_ wants to kiss Raleigh, but he _can’t,_ because it doesn’t mean a fuckin’ thing, Raleigh _doesn’t_ feel the same and it’s public and embarrassing.

So, yeah, a kiss under some dodgy twigs isn’t happening. Sorry, Mori.

     “You know we don’t have to”, Raleigh remarks with certain amount of cheeky amusement that Chuck decides he hates.

     “Oh, yeah? Not up for honorin’ the traditions, then, are ya?”

Raleigh raises an eyebrow at him - like he often does, when he calls out Chuck’s bullshit.

     “It’s not about honoring, more like not wanting to force you do anything you don’t wanna do”, he says, and Chuck’s eyes widen. That’s... almost sweet. What the _hell?_

Confusion sits wrong with Chuck, so he scowls suspiciously. “What you on about?”

     “Not gonna kiss you without your okay”, Raleigh points out patiently, _the bloody seppo, seriously how is he like this?_

     “Gotta say, pretty gentlemanly that right there, Ray.”

     “What can I say, mom raised me well.”

     “Huh.” Chuck can _feel_ his cheeks going pink. Goddamn complexion. _Fuck it all,_ here we go. “So, c’mon, what d’you think? About the twig.”

Raleigh grins. “Well, gotta say, you’re not exactly my first choice, Hansen - ”

_Ouch._

Chuck stiffens, ice plummeting into his gut. _Dammit._ Okay, then. 

     “Fine”, he manages to snap through his clenched teeth, then he turns around and stalks off, desperately trying to ignore the burn of humiliation spreading on his face and the splintered _hurt_ in his rib cage.

_Stupid. Why did you have to be so goddamn stupid?_

_Of course Becket doesn’t feel the same, why would he_ , _it’s not -_

Chuck’s throat burns. He just dodges everyone, leaves, _just walks,_ somewhere, anywhere but not here, just _away -_  

_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!_

Chuck leans against the hangar railing, clutching it with white knuckles, breathing harshly. _Dammit._ Tears sting his eyes.

Like a heartbroken, lovesick school boy, first time getting rejected. What a stupid thing. He’s fought in a war, against _kaiju,_ and this is what causes him agony?

_Dammit..._

     “Hey...Chuck?”

_Fuck no._

Chuck snaps: “Piss off, Becket.”

     “No, you left before I could - “

     “No, shut the fuck up”, Chuck whirls wildly around to see Raleigh standing in the flickering shadows, looking gentle and a little nervous. “I _don’t_ wanna talk to you right now. No, you didn’t do anythin’ wrong so there, ya can leave. Go, fuck off. Leave me alone.”

Raleigh doesn’t hesitate. He approaches and settles beside Chuck, against the railing. In the hangar’s bright lights, his eyes are very blue. His jaws clench.

     “No. You left before I could explain. It was a really poor joke, and for that I’m sorry. I didn’t - I didn’t think it through, I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I’m sorry.”

Chuck grits his teeth, desperately wanting to know more, but at the same time, a part of him just wants to run away. Too bad Chuck Hansen is a stubborn bastard.

     “So, who’s your first choice, then, huh?”

Raleigh blinks, surprised at the question, then he bows his head sheepishly and chuckles.

     “No, man. Mom maybe raised us to be kinda like gentlemen, but I can be really dense sometimes. It’s _you,_ c’mon _.”_

Chuck gapes. “Excuse me?”

Raleigh rolls his eyes in fond exasperation. “Yeah, it’s _you._ I wanna kiss you. Under the mistletoe - did you seriously call it a twig? That’s awesome - or under whatever. Or anywhere else. For as long as you’re willing.” He hesitates for the first time. “If you’re on board with that?”

Chuck _still_ gapes at him. He’s half convinced he’s hit his head and hallucinating this whole thing.

     “Oi, back up a tick. Hold up. You wanna do that. With _me?”_

     “Yeah.”

     “You...hit your head or somethin’, mate?”

Raleigh snorts a laugh, his eyes crinkling. “Nope. What, is it so hard to believe?”

     “Uh, _yeah?_ You just told me I’m not your first choice!”

This time he grimaces. “Yeah, that - I tried to be funny. It backfired pretty magnificently, and seriously, I’m sorry, Chuck. I didn’t mean it. I’ve been trying to tell you this for a while, to be honest.”

Now Chuck’s _floored._

     “You’re having me on.”

     “I swear I’m not, Chuck.”

Raleigh’s gaze is calm, so _very blue._ Clear like tropical water. Chuck can’t breathe. He’s dimly aware he’s started trembling.

     “Why?” he chokes, his voice _bare,_ more vulnerable that he would like. “What the _hell,_ mate, how can you just - ‘s not - “

Raleigh shrugs, but there’s something soft and kind about his expression.

     “Maybe because you’re goddamn amazing? You’re brilliant. Wit like razor. You make me laugh. You’re a damn force to be reckoned with, yet you’re most gentle with dogs. You’re so _brave._ Why not?” He grins, and it’s the sweetest, most earnest thing Chuck’s seen. “So... what d’you say?”

Chuck doesn’t hesitate. He physically _can’t._

He grabs Raleigh by the sweater, pulls him forward and closes the distance. Their mouths crash together, they kiss all messy and _happy -_ it’s silly at the same time. Raleigh grins at the kiss, grasps the back of Chuck’s nape, his thumb drawing comforting patterns onto his skin.

     “Easy”, he murmurs, nipping playfully Chuck’s bottom lip. “Should’ve known you’re all or nothing kinda guy.”

     “Dunno why you’re surprised, mate”, Chuck replies against Raleigh’s mouth, grinning back. “You kinda signed up for it.”

     “Yeah, I kinda did. So... merry Christmas?”

     “Yeah, right back at’cha, mate. How ‘bout another snog right in front of Tendo tomorrow? The asshole deserves it.”

     “I like the way you think. We’re on.”


	8. babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Raleigh babysit Mako's daughter. Snow remains as Chuck's enemy.

_“OI!_ Get back here, _sprog, your fingers’re gonna fall off! Get back here!”_

Kasumi shrieks with glee and runs across the front yard away from Chuck, who runs after her, waving a pair of woollen mittens.

And a few seconds later, gets a snowball in the face his trouble.

     “Well, that proves it, raising kids is hard”, Raleigh remarks, amused as Chuck stomps back to the house, brushing snow from his face.

     “Thank fuck we only got dogs, _Christ”,_ he grumbles, shaking his head. 

     “Jesus, it’s in your hair, too. C’mere, let me...”

Raleigh brushes gently some wet slosh from Chuck’s hair.

     “She’s got aim all right. _Bloody hell._ Dunno if we should be proud. _”_

     “We taught her well. C’mon, sweetheart.” Raleigh tilts Chuck’s head, his fingers gripping gently his jaw, his eyes amused and affectionate. 

Chuck doesn’t need it to be spelled and leans in to kiss Raleigh. It’s a familiar, deep kiss, just for comfort. 

     “C’mon, mate, later”, Chuck murmurs and nips Raleigh’s mouth. “Mako kills us if we fuck this up.”

     “True... hey, how about we take Kasumi somewhere tomorrow?”

     “The aquarium, yeah?”

Raleigh snorts fondly. “You just wanna see the penguins, Chuck.”

     “Yeah, _so?_ They’re cool lil’ buggers, and they waddle, fuckin’ sue me, Ray.”

     “Think she would like that?”

     “Everyone likes penguins.”

     “Okay, _fine._ Just don’t go wandering over the beluga pool, though.”

     “Oi, _cheeky._ It was one time, goddamn it, scared the shit outta me. What an asshole.”

     “Better hold my hand then, just in case?” Raleigh grins.

Chuck can think of worse fates.


	9. parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Raleigh get a call from their son's school.

Raleigh’s having a headache. Not a splitting migraine, not yet anyway, but he has a feeling it might escalate, because _goddamnit._ He’s not even surprised, _he’s not._

He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose and waits for Chuck to get back inside.

Chuck does - not that he knows what’s going on, he’s sunkissed and _glowing_ bronze from working outside. He hums ‘Danger Zone’ under his breath while he toes the sneakers off and _stops,_ when he sees Raleigh.

     “Oi, Ray, what’s with you?” he asks, suspiciously - but Raleigh knows his husband - he’s _worried._

     “Got a call from Noah’s teacher.”

Chuck grimaces. _Yep,_ Raleigh agrees, they know their son. “Yeah? Do I wanna know what about?”

     “Oh, I’d say so, ‘s nothing much, except Noah apparently socked someone in the jaw.”

A beat. Then:

     “Holy fuck. Did he at least win?”

Raleigh stares. Stares and decides he’s absolutely not surprised.

     “Our son got in a fight at school today and your first words are ‘Did he win’? Wow. I think I’m falling in love with you even more.”  

And the worst part is, Raleigh’s pretty sure he’s not even joking about it. Chuck grins, his dimples blossoming in sight, all playful, mischievous and _lovely._

     “’Cause I’m all fancy that way, yeah. So?”

They stare at each other for a beat. Then _-_   

     “Yeah, he won”, Raleigh admits reluctantly.

     “Bet it’s that Jones kid. His family is a bunch of assholes - “

     “It - actually it was. Wow, you’re good, Chuck.”

     “Observant. Remember his stuck-up Pops, lookin’ down his stuffy nose? _God._ Anyway, okay, so Noah punched another kid. How d’we wanna handle that, Ray? ‘Cause knowin’ you and me, ‘s a wonder this didn’t happen sooner, just saying.”

Raleigh sort of hates to admit Chuck has a point. Fatherhood and maturity have softened them both, mellowed them out, smoothened their rough edges, but they are still fundemantally the same people they were before.

A bit hot-headed. Just _a bit._

     “We’re gonna ground him, I guess?”

     “Okay - how about his laptop rights? Week off on both?”

     “You know he’s gonna argue about doing the dishes instead.”

     “Tough, shouldn’t’ve punched someone then.”

Amused, Raleigh raises an eyebrow at him. Red colour spreads on Chuck’s cheeks, and he mutters:

     “Oh, get off, ya wanker. You know what I mean.”

     “Herc ground you when you punched _me_ , honey?”

     “Wow, you’re bein’ an - shut up, it was forever ago.” The flush rises to Chuck’s hairline. “Fine, he might as well have.”

     “Aww...”

     “No, we’re not talkin’ about this, _focus,_ Ray, _God,_ our son punched someone, get a grip _.”_

Chuck looks so adorably flustered and grumpy that Raleigh has to peck a light kiss on his cheek. Chuck rolls his eyes and mutters:

     “Yeah, yeah, love you, too... hey, _focus._ So, are we agreein’? No laptop for a week and grounded? That fair?”

Raleigh leans back, brushes absentmindedly Chuck’s hair as he ponders again their situation.

     “Let’s see if the other kid has a broken nose or dislocated jaw first. Knowing our son he might just have both.”

     “Christ, good point. _Damn.”_

     “No laptop for a week, grounded _and_ we have a talk with him.” 

Chuck smirks. “ ‘Punching people is bad’, yeah?”

     “Yeah, pretty much.”

     “Dunno if we sound hypocritical, though, we got _married,_ mate, the whole punching thing worked in our favor _.”_

     “Yeah, sure, but Noah’s _eight.”_

 “Okay, good point. Let’s go get the sprog.”


	10. jinglebells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas songs and bantering.

Chuck’s eye twitches.

He grits his teeth. Grinds molars together.

     “Ray.”

     “Yeah?” Raleigh asks, not looking up from the tablet.

     “Y’know I love you and would probably murder someone to keep ya happy, but I swear to God, if you sing _Jingle Bells one more goddamn time,_ I’m gonna - gonna, I dunno, take a divorce.”

Raleigh blinks slowly, then, an amused smile tugs his lips. “What, the Jeep wasn’t a deal-breaker, but Jingle Bells is? I’m hurt, Chuck.”

     “The Jeep’s got... _some_ perks, fine - no, _stop_ lookin’ so goddamn smug, the Jingle Bells’re driving me up the damn wall _._ Stop it.”

Raleigh spreads his hands in fond surrender. “How about Auld Lang Syne?”

The bastard’s _teasing_ him.

Chuck squints.

Raleigh grins.

Chuck huffs.

     “Okay, _fine._ Divorce retracted.”

     “Glad to hear it. I’ll happily give up the Jingle Bells. I like you too much, you know.”

Grumbling reluctantly Chuck wraps his arms around Raleigh’s neck. “Fucking Jingle Bells...” he mutters into Raleigh’s skin, grumpy and huffy.

     “You’re adorable.”

     “Fuck you. I’ve killed.”

     “Oh, I know.”

     “...I really want to punch the asshole who came up with the Jingle Bells.”

     “I think the guy died in the late 1800s?”

A pause. “Huh. Still.”

Raleigh angles his head so he can kiss Chuck slowly and so _sweetly._ Chuck relaxes into the familiar touch.  

     “The Jeep isn’t so bad, Chuck.”

     “It’s five miles away from completely crashing into a ditch, _Ray._ Everytime we leave I’m like, ‘here we go, this is the time we’re actually gonna die’, ‘cause _you_ didn’t wanna buy anythin’ sturdier.”

     “Kinda specific that, honey.”

     “Had some time to figure it out while sitting in that monstrosity from the 2000s.”

     “Well, it’s Christmas, maybe miracles will happen”, Raleigh replies cheerfully. Chuck narrows his eyes at him. “Lighten up, Chuck. I know you hate it, it’s not gonna stay forever. I love you.”  

Chuck eyes him warily, but thinks _fuck it,_ and kisses him again.

He’ll deal with it, as long as the Jingle Bells stay away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to everyone! <3


	11. nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past events of 2025 still haunt Raleigh.

Raleigh jolts awake, his heart hammering violently in his rib cage, his ears are ringing, still with _‘it’s been an honor serving with you, sir’, ‘you gotta it’ - take the shot,_ he feels ice cold, _chuck, chuck_

_Chuck_ drowning in black water.

Chuck _dying._

Dying in the Striker, _drowning_ in the black water _, dying_ when he was so young, so raw, so ready to sacrifice himself for _humanity._

Chuck, the love of Raleigh’s life. His partner, his _husband._

Half-blind with adrenaline and fear, pure _panic,_ Raleigh reaches for the other side of the bed - and meets familiar warm skin.

     “Ray...?” a sleepy, low voice murmurs somewhere beside him, in the dark. “Wha’ ‘s it? Everythin’ jake?”

Raleigh slumps back on the mattress, relief surging into every cell and molecule of his body. Chuck’s alive. Chuck is alive and here and _well,_ he’s here with Raleigh. He’s distantly aware of the mattress dipping, when Chuck raises up to lean on his elbow.

     “Hey. Ray? You okay?” he asks, worried.

Raleigh gazes at him, making Chuck’s concerned face in the dim light. Without answering, his throat tight, Raleigh cups Chuck’s face on his palm, his thumb running on his cheekbone. Raleigh’s breathing steadies. Calms down. Slows. 

He’s here. _He’s alive._

     “Y’okay? Talk to me, Raleigh...”

     “Nightmare.” Raleigh’s voice is rougher, lower than normally. His hand reaches up again to grip the nape of Chuck’s neck, squeezes it firmly and drags him down to press their mouths together.

It’s desperate, _hungry,_ relieved - so many raw emotions surging through Raleigh, but most of all, he’s _grateful._ He’s so impossibly, _eternally_ grateful that Chuck is here, Chuck is alive, _he’s here._

It’d been so _close_ that they wouldn’t get to have this.

     “Wanna talk about it? Must’ve been awful, you’re all shaken up, mate...” Chuck murmurs just barely touching Raleigh’s lips.

     “You died.”

Chuck doesn’t flinch, he doesn’t jolt back, he just tilts his head and brushes gentle patterns on Raleigh’s scarred arm.

     “Yeah?”

     “Drowned.”

     “That sucks. Horrible way to go, that, y’know.” There’s warm humour in his tone, _good natured._

Raleigh settles back on the pillow, slowly closing his eyes. “It was Pitfall”, he grunts.

To his credit, Chuck still doesn’t tense. His hazel eyes glow bright and _lovely_ in the dim light.

     “’m here now”, he murmurs, his fingers scratching Raleigh behind the ear.

     “I know. And I’m so glad you are.”

     “Yeah?”

     “Mmh. Always.”

Chuck curls against Raleigh’s side, sleepily blinking. “Was a close call, yeah. But we made it, Ray.”

     “...yeah. We did.” Raleigh kisses Chuck’s forehead. “Stick with me?”

Chuck’s smile is a slow, _real_ thing, so lovely, so _genuine,_ dimples in sight, his eyes shining.

     “Can’t get rid of me that easy even if ya try, Ray. If a bomb couldn’t off me, I doubt nothin’ life throws at me will either.”

Raleigh chuckles weakly. “Maybe a rabid koala.”

     “Oi, what the fuck, I could get offended.”

But he’s grinning back. Their legs tangle, fingers intertwine together, and slowly, they sink into each other, comforted by another's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback's more than welcome, and please tell me if you see some weird grammar mistakes or if I use an idiom wrong ect. (not a native speaker and i wanna learn)  
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
